El Hechicero de Asgard
by Manfariel
Summary: ¡La historia de Loki como jamás la habías oido! Con sus propias palabras, la verdadera historia detrás del legendario dios de la mitología Nórdica. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Un final y un principio

**Esto es una traducción de Snapegirlkmf, este fic no es mio**

1

Un final y un principio

Todas las historias tienen un final y un principio, aunque a veces es confuso saber cual es cual. A veces tienes que contar el final de una historia antes que el principio de otra. Lo mismo se puede decir de la vida. En cada vida hay un principio y un final. Nacimiento y muerte. Aunque al mismo tiempo puede haber varios principios y varios finales como cuando un niño crece de ser un bebé a un adulto. A la larga, sin embargo, la persona morirá, y en la mayoría de las culturas se ve como un final, algunas también lo ven como el inicio de algo mejor.

El hombre ha luchado y muerto sobre esa única verdad, más de las veces de las que he podido contar

Yo, nunca pienso en la muerte, ya que nunca voy a morir. A menos que alguien me asesine, viviré por siempre, ¿Quién soy yo? Se estarán preguntando.

Tengo muchos nombres. Me llaman el Ladrón de Asgard, también el Maestro de la Travesura, a veces el Señor del Fuego, el Astuto, El Señor de la Magia y las Mentiras. Pero yo prefiero que me llamen por el nombre que me puso mi madre (si, tuve una). Ella me nombró Loki. Ella era uno de los Aesir, un clan de inmortales que dominaban mi hogar en Asgard. Y mi nombre fue la primera y última palabra que ella me dijo, porque ella murió después de que yo hubiera nacido. Nunca supe quien fue mi padre--ella murió sin decírmelo. Por todo lo que se él pudo haber sido un señor Aesir,

O un gigante, o un príncipe de los Vanir, que son enemigos hasta la muerte de los Aesir-- Realmente no importa. Es obvio que nunca se preocupo por mi madre o su hijo aún sin nacer, sólo la vio una vez y fue para tener diversión con ella. Pero él fue el primero en una larga lista de personas que me traicionarían. Algún día eso llegaría a fastidiarme—me fastidio—pero no mucho tiempo. Después de varios siglos la burla de semidioses bastardos pierde su toque.

Deben saber que hay ventajas al no tener padre. Por un lado, nunca he tenido que obedecer órdenes, no me agrada, cosas como has tu tarea, ve a la cama, y come tus vegetales. También nunca he tenido la irritante responsabilidad de mantener en alto el honor y hazañas de mis antepasados. Yo era libre de hacer lo que yo quisiera. No tenía a nadie encima de mí diciéndome que fuera un buen pescador, o constructor de botes, o un cuentista. Nadie que me regañaba si llegaba con las botas sucias, o si olvidaba ordeñar o arar. Suena grandioso ¿cierto? Lo fue de una u otra manera. Por otro lado, fue una terrible soledad. Tuve que aprender lo primero y más importante, que la única persona con la que podía contar—era yo mismo. Oh, hubo una pareja mayor de Vanir que cuidaban de mi cuando era pequeño, pero sólo se preocupaban porque tuviera comida y ropa. Para ellos no era nada más que un vagabundo, huérfano y por lo tanto no valía mucho la pena.

No era que fueran deliberadamente crueles conmigo, pero yo no era una familia para ellos, la familia lo es todo. Te define. Mi carencia de una me dejo libre por un lado, y atrapado en otro. No tenía obligaciones en mi vida pero tampoco tenía la protección de un nombre o una sensación de pertenencia. Fui adoptado por Hefrin y Marta, pero nunca fui su hijo. Como dije, ellos ya eran viejos cuando se hicieron cargo de mí, no tenían mucho afecto para darme. Por eso, no era un niño muy comprendido. ¡Las sorpresas aparecieron! Era muy ingenioso, también tenaz, y demasiado travieso. Y adivinen que, todavía lo soy. No era lo que ustedes llamarían un niño tranquilo.

Incluso me pregunto si existe tal cosa. De algún modo lo dudo. Usualmente los niños son tranquilos cuando están dormidos, o enfermos, o asustados por ser golpeados. Yo siempre era el primero y nunca el segundo. Sin embargo Hefrin me golpeo con un bastón una vez a causa de mi lengua imprudente. Fue sólo una vez. Tenía alrededor de nueve años, creo, y por primera vez estaba tan asustado como para hacer algo. Excepto llorar, eso fue todo. Después de eso, me prometí a mi mismo nunca volverme a ver en esa situación. Joven como era, tenía poder sobre una decente porción de magia, algo de lo cual mis padres adoptivos carecían. Así fue como me protegí de la ira de Hefrin.

Respetar a la autoridad nunca ha sido mi fuerte, y después de haberme golpeado perdió el poco respeto que le tenía. La violencia nunca se ha llevado bien conmigo, ni ahora ni nunca. Lo cual da oportunidad a que miembros de mi familia Aesir me llamen cobarde. Claro que tengo un punto a mi favor al cubrirme con sangre y sangre coagulada de algún sacrifico de un indefenso mortal, entonces me doy unas palmadas en la espalda por eso. Pero no es lo mismo tener a un guerrero tratando de hacerme lo mismo. Hay muchas y mejores maneras de solucionar una pelea, a decir verdad, la locura y la obsesión con la guerra de mi familia, todavía las tengo que aprender. He tratado de entender aunque sea un poco su oscura mente por siglos, sin resultados.

Pero estoy hablando de mi niñez, o algo parecido. A pesar de mi antipatía por la fuerza física. La paliza de Hefrin no me hizo temerle. La existencia inmortal hace que todo se olvide rápido. Eso me hizo rectificar el poder de mi astuta boca. No recuerdo que fue lo que dije para hacerlo enojar, pero no pudo ser ni la mitad de malo a los insultos que utilicé después cuando alguien me hacía enojar. Si alguna vez hubiera mostrado un poco de afecto por mí, tal vez hubiera tenido remordimientos y hubiera intentado cambiar mi comportamiento. Cuando sucedió…el castigo me puso furioso, porque nunca sentí que le debiera obediencia y por lo tanto no tenía ningún derecho de exigirme algo. Y lo peor fue que él pensaba que podría controlarme con el miedo. Una mala decisión, siempre he odiado a los matones y mi primer impulso cuando me enfrento a uno es tratar de estar iguales. Usando mi cerebro, no mis puños.

Esto lo hice utilizando mi inexperta habilidad como hechicero al lanzar un hechizo sobre mí para convencer a la madera de que no me lastimara. Un hechizo bastante útil. Ya nunca me astillo cuando reúno leña para el fuego, y cualquier palo en mi camino se desliza para que no tropiece con él. La segunda vez que Hefrin levantó un palo contra mí, que en realidad no era importante, desde que lo provoque mi mera presencia le molestaba, el palo se rompió antes de que tocara mi piel. Nunca olvidaré como se veía su rostro. Fue grandioso. La mezcla de shock e incredulidad en su estúpida cara…no tenía control sobre mí mismo y no pude evitar reírme.

Eso lo hizo ponerse aún más furioso, me tomó del cabello y me arrastró, gritaba "¿Burlándote de mi malcriado? Yo te enseñaré" Entonces tomó un maldito palo de madera al menos de dos metros de largo e intento golpearme en mi espalda. Yo rezaba porque mi hechizo resistiera, porque sabía que si me golpeaba con eso. No me reiría por mucho tiempo. Lo maldije en mi pensamiento, porque si él fuera alguna especie de familia, nunca se hubiera atrevido a pegarme de esa manera, hay leyes por golpear a los hijos legítimos hasta la muerte. Pero yo era huérfano, Loki el hijo de nadie, y no tenía ninguna forma de defenderme contra esto. Excepto mi magia, la cual causó que la madera se rompiera en su mano.

Boquiabierto, intentó volver a golpearme con una de las partes rotas, sin embargo se salió volando de su mano. Alguien con un gramo de cerebro se hubiera figurado que era inservible tratar de golpearme con madera y hubiera agarrado otra cosa. No pude escapar, me mantuvo ahí mientras me agarraba del cuello, por fortuna para mi Hefrin nunca ha sido muy listo. Escogió otro palo. Y claro, obtuvo los mismos resultados que al principio. Después de diez minutos y veinte palos rotos, al ver que no podía golpearme, finalmente decidió soltarme

"¡Pequeño brujo Aesir!" escupió e intento darme un puñetazo en la cabeza

Lo esquive ingeniosamente y hui, corrí a toda velocidad hacía el bosque que colindaba con su casa. Y gracias a las estrellas no se le ocurrió usar su cinturón, porque si no, no hubiera tenido tiempo de hacer un hechizo para defenderme. Pase la noche en un árbol, decisión muy sabia, no pensaba entregarme a sus manos.

Desperté con frío y hambriento, pero al menos estaba completo. Me deslicé a la casa, gracias a las enseñanzas de mis compañeros los animales de ser precavido y silencioso. Planeé tomar un pedacito de lo que hubiera en el granero y hurtar un trago de leche de nuestra cabra, y dormir en el confortable heno. Pero cuando me dirigí al granero, escuché a Hefrin y a Marta dentro, hablando, mientras Marta ordeñaba.

Me mordí el labio, maldiciendo mi fugaz suerte. Mi estómago estaba gruñendo como una horda de lobos. Empecé a retroceder, pensando en robar un cuenco de avena o un poco de pan o queso de la despensa, cuando escuché a Hefrin exclamar "No me importa si es huérfano ¡he tenido suficiente! No voy a alimentar a un inservible brujo mitad Aesir. No es nada más que un escurridizo diablillo, no sirve para nada más que para hacer travesuras. Así que deja que use sus trucos en alguien más. Mañana lo venderé a Mudir el gigante de hielo, veras como él le enseña un poco de respeto hacía sus mayores. Podría ser su esclavo por miles de años, y aprender cuál es su lugar en el mundo ¡ese insolente estúpido!"

Escuché con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad. Marta dijo algo, pero no pude escucharlo, de todos modos no habría hecho alguna diferencia, como fuera hacía lo que Hefrin decía. Tropecé con mis propios pies y termine tumbado en el piso, con mis rodillas y manos despellejadas. Pero ese dolor era nada comparado con el de mi corazón.

¡Esclavizado! Me iban a hacer esclavo de los gigantes de hielo, los más crueles de los crueles en todo el reino. ¿Y a causa de qué? ¿Unas cuantas bromas pesadas y dejar mis tareas medias hechas? Era verdad nunca los ayudé como pude ayudarlos, pero cuando hacía una tarea la hacía bien. Casi siempre platicaba con Hefrin y Marta, les contaba los más interesantes cuentos acerca de animales y cosas así. (En realidad no eran cuentos, eran verdad, desde que pasaba una buena porción de mi tiempo en el bosque interactuando con los animales) ¡Por nada de lo que hice merecía ser vendido como esclavo a Mudir!

Hefrein continúo "Puedo obtener siete piezas de plata por él… tal vez, aunque sea un desgraciado escuálido, no costará mucho quedarnos con él, no come mucho. Y puede dedicarse a arar, y también puede servir de buey"

Mi cabeza giró y de pronto comencé a sentirme mal. ¡Arar y ser buey! ¿Eso era para lo único que valía la pena? ¿Un instrumento de granja y una estúpida vaca? No come mucho. Si quisieran ellos podrían matarme de hambre, desgraciadamente. No como mucho porque no hay mucho que comer, y sé que si como más de lo que me toca me gritarían y Marta pasaría hambre. Hefrin nunca se ha tomado la molestia de reclamar un trato decente con los comerciantes por la lana de Marta, y nunca se preocupo por la comida, excepto por la de él mismo. Si me hubiera dejado ir con él cuando comerciaba, hubiera podido conseguir tres veces lo que él consiguió, y entonces podría ver que útil soy. Pero Hefrin nunca me dejó salir de la granja, diciendo que no quería tener que preocuparse porque me etiquetaran de un malcriado mitad Aesir. Yo sabía que la verdadera razón era porque él estaba avergonzado de mi estatus como huérfano y no quería que los aldeanos se enteraran que me tomó cuando estaba recién nacido. Nunca pudo reclamarme como un sirviente que le debiera fidelidad, a causa de que mi madre era una persona libre y merecía la correcta hospitalidad, para mí y para ella.

"Pero le podría ser mucho más útil a él, ¡ese canalla desobediente!" Hefrin resopló "Le diré a Mudir que no deje de usar su látigo, el malcriado necesita una buena dosis de golpes. Trate de golpearlo para enseñarle bueno modales, pero no funcionó. Hubiera sido una buena paliza, debería de agradecer que no intente pegarle con algo más"

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ahora me estaban culpando por no esperar a que me golpeara. Por todos los dioses ¡quién quiere ser golpeado! Y no hice nada realmente destructivo para recibir ese tratamiento. Nunca les robe, a menos que cuentes la comida, y nunca maltrate a la cabra o a las gallinas. Si, era un holgazán con las tareas y disfrutaba haciendo indefensas bromas, pero nada de lo que hice era tan malo como para ser vendido como esclavo ¿O sí?

No tan rápido. No me iba a molestar en seguir escuchando más de los planes de Hefrin. Me deslice como una serpiente hasta la casa, tomé un costal de piel del gancho que se encontraba junto a la puerta y me dirigí a la despensa. Tomé dos pedazos de pan, ambos frescos, la mitad de un queso (completo era demasiado para mí) una tira de salchichas ahumadas y una bolsa de manzanas secas. Por último tomé una cantimplora, vacía, nunca me ha gustado la cerveza o el aguamiel, y un cuchillo de Marta. Seguramente necesitaría uno muy filoso para cortar tripas, o por protección. Finalmente corrí a toda velocidad al desván, tomé mi capa de lana y una manta, como también mi otro cambio de ropa y botas. Eso era lo único que era mío en todo el mundo, eso y las ropas que traía puestas.

No tomé nada más, meses después Hefrin me acusaría de haberle robado un brazalete de oro. ¡Que gran mentira! Estaba demasiado preocupado como para tomar otra cosa que no fuera comida, y de todas maneras, él traía puesto el maldito brazalete cuando me fui. Claro si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, lo hubiera tomado, como pago por todo lo desagradable que dijo de mi.

Coloqué el saco y la capa de lana sobre mi hombro y me deslice sigilosamente para pasar el granero. Hefrin todavía hablaba de las cosas que compraría con la plata de Mudir ¡ha! No tenía ninguna posibilidad.

"Que lo encierre en un cubo de comida" le decía a su esposa "le diere a Mudir que venga mañana temprano y eso será todo. Será el problema de alguien más"

El problema de alguien más. Esas palabras me quemaron como aceite caliente. ¿Eso era todo lo que era? ¿Un problema, algo de lo que había que deshacerse? Al parecer sí. Bueno, nunca más, Me lo prometí mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños y mis ojos se encendían. Hefrin, tu problema se está marchando, miserable bastardo. Y si quieres tus siete piezas de plata tendrás que atraparme primero.

Corrí a toda velocidad, pero en silencio. Sólo el viento me escuchó marchar. Me fui sin mirar al único lugar que llamaría hogar. Mi corazón estaba lastimado a causa de su traición. Oh, siempre había sabido que nunca me quisieron como a un hijo legítimo, pero siempre me había tratado de convencer que al menos se preocupaban un poco por mí. Después de todo me adoptaron desde que era un bebé. Una pequeña parte de mi esperaba que me amaran cuando creciera. ¡Qué tonto e idealista fui!

Era un costal sin importancia, desde que mi madre tuvo la mala fortuna de morir mientras estaba en su casa, yo tuve la mala suerte de vivir ahí, hubiera preferido ir al inframundo con ella. Loki hijo de nadie. Sólo un pedazo de medio Aesir, que vale siete piezas de plata.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, con la comida y la capa sobre mi espalda, entré al espeso bosque que delimitaba las tierras de los Vanir y los Aesir. Mi única meta era poner una gran distancia entre aquellos que me habían traicionado y yo. Era pequeño pero fuerte, a pesar de ser tan delgado, y tenía la ventaja de tener sangre inmortal. Corrí por horas, hasta que el único ruido que percibían mis oídos era el castañear de las ardillas, pájaros y mi respiración jadeante. Me detuve y escuché minuciosamente. Nadie me había seguido. La verdad es que eso no me preocupaba tanto, Hefrin nunca había sido un hombre de bosque. Lo alcanzaba desde que tenía seis años.

Pero ahora estaba cansado, sediento, hambriento y adolorido por haber cargado todo sobre mi hombro. Estaba desesperado por tomar agua. Me concentré y escuché de nuevo. ¡Ahí estaba! El gorgoteo de un arroyo. Seguí el sonido hasta que llegue a un gran arroyo de refrescante y clara agua. ¡Maravilloso debajo de una montaña!

Deje mis cosas en la raíz de un árbol, metí mi rostro en la orilla del arroyo y tomé agua abundantemente. Después llene mi cantimplora. Me lave mi rostro y cabello. Por cierto, sino lo había mencionado antes, tengo cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, ojos de gato dicen algunos. No un cabello rojo brillante, rojo medio, como el rojo de las llamas del fuego. Y tengo una piel pálida, sin ninguna peca, gracias al cielo.

Eche unas pequeñas migas de pan al arroyo a modo de agradecimiento a la ninfa del arroyo. Esto no es superstición mía. En Asgard, hasta el mismo aire que respiras tiene magia. De diez arroyos y bosques nueve tienen un espíritu en él y no es muy sabio ofenderles. Y menos si eres un niño solo. Un día llegue a despreocuparme por ofender a alguna ninfa menor o espíritu del bosque, pero en ese momento era un bebé, todavía no era lo bastante listo.

Lanzar las migas al agua me hizo recordar cuanta hambre tenía. Y pronto devore un pedazo de pan, uno de queso y dos salchichas, era todo lo que había comido desde el día anterior en la mañana (antes de que Hefrin intentara golpearme) Después de comer, miré a mi alrededor en busca de algún lugar donde poner una cama, tomé unas cuantas ramas. Me alejé un poco del arroyo y encontré un agradable lugar debajo de un árbol de bellotas. El árbol hacía buena sombra y además de todo era de buena suerte. Coloqué mi capa y mi manta encima de las ramas, y me dispuse a dormir.

Pero estaba tan sucio como nunca en mi vida lo había estado. Decidí tomar un baño en el arroyo. El agua estaba fría, no perdí el tiempo, sólo estuve dentro lo suficiente como para lavarme el polvo y la mugre, y después salí titiritando. Hice un hechizo para secarme, siempre fui bueno con el fuego, y me vestí con mi otro cambio de ropas. Lavaría mi túnica y mi pantalón a la mañana siguiente.

Regresé a mi olorosa cama hecha de ramas de pino y lana, eso era mucho mejor al lugar dónde había dormido la noche pasada, intentando no caer mientras dormía.

Me enrosqué sobre la cama y comencé a llorar. Todas las cosas horribles que Hefrin me había dicho y hecho regresaron a mi memoria. Me dije a mi mismo entre sollozos que solo estaba mejor, una persona libre no un esclavo de gigantes. Vivir en el bosque era mucho mejor que vivir bajo el yugo de Hefrin o de Mudir.

Pero no era cierto, sólo era un niño, y acababa de perder el único hogar y las únicas personas que conocía. No importaba cuan indiferentes me fueran, al menos tenía a alguien. En ese momento no había nadie. Así que llore hasta que me cansé y caí dormido. Esa fue la primera y última vez que hice eso.

No volví a derramar una sola lágrima hasta después de algunos siglos, pero esa es otra historia. Así empezó mi vida como hombre solitario y también como un hechicero de gran poder. Estuve solo la mayoría de mi vida adulta, y la mayor parte del tiempo me gustaba así. Incluso cuando me volví hermano de sangre de Odín de los Aesir, nunca fui un miembro completo de su compañía. No era lo que buscaba, para mí muchos de ellos no eran mejores que Hefrin, brutos que les encantaba desperdiciar su fuerza mental, tomando y comiendo como animales. Nunca me emborrache más de una vez o dos, no me mal entiendan (siempre, siempre me lamente de eso) y también disfrute de la dulce compañía de unas muchachas, pero nunca he forzado a una mujer (y nunca lo haré) nunca perdí mi corazón por alguna.

Algunos de mis familiares dicen que es a causa de que no tengo corazón, pero eso es simplemente estúpido. Lo tengo y sano. Sólo que nunca le puse atención por un buen rato. Y después de la traición de Hefrin y Marta, me aseguré de no dejar que nadie se me acercara. No confiaba en nadie, yo era el único en quien podía confiar.

Lo cual me sentó bastante bien, me conformaba con ser considerado alguien misterioso, el desconocido en el banquete, el astuto con hábiles manos y boca ingeniosa. Estoy seguro que habrán escuchado todas las historias acerca de mí. Todas y cada una de ellas hablan de mi ingenio, a excepción de una en la que estuve a punto de golpear a un hombre en la cabeza con un martillo ¿Por qué hice eso? Se preguntaran ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Pues para ser franco, cuando me uní a Odín y a el resto de los Aesir…en su palacio en el que eran un poco mejor que bestias. Fui el que trajo un poco de cultura a sus vidas y cree el Valhalla, un lugar decente para que se pudiera vivir. Ellos eran guerreros que vestían con pieles de animales y comían carne media cruda que cocinaban en un deplorable fuego.

Pero mi magia cambió todo eso, limpie el lugar lo suficiente como para hacerlo un lugar civilizado, lo suficiente como para atraer a Frigga, Freya y las otras mujeres Aesir. Porque ninguna mujer respetable hubiera puesto un pie en el Valhalla anterior ¡créanme! Les hice el mayor favor del mundo ¿y recibí algún agradecimiento? ¡Demonios, no! Ni siquiera las mujeres dijeron algo, ¿quiero a ese ingenioso hombre como mi esposo, mira él fue el que hizo este lugar tan hermoso? No. Todas caían ante los hombros de Thor, el rostro de Baldur y la sonrisa de Odín. Suspiraban por el cabello rubio de Frey, las poderosas piernas de Heimdall, incluso se sorprendieron de que Modi pudiera levantar un buey y se paseara por todo el salón.

No me pregunten porque las mujeres siempre miran los prominentes bíceps, pero ahí lo tienen. Para aclarar, no soy tan flacucho, pero a lado de Odín y Thor, parecía una ramita. Pero como siempre, los músculos están por encima del cerebro. Hice mi vida gracias a mi ingenio y estoy orgulloso de ello.

Pero eso no podía competir contra un pecho bien formado, incluso si el inmortal en cuestión tiene cerebro para luchar. Notarán, que no llamo a mis compañeros dioses Aesir, desde que no lo somos. Oh, lo sé los mortales nos rinden culto, pero están equivocados. Somos inmortales, lo que significa que no morimos por enfermedad o vejez, pero se nos puede asesinar. Eso explica porque Odín está tan preocupado por el Ragnarok.

Odio esa estúpida profecía. Porque, una vez más, soy el malo de la historia. De acuerdo con las parcas—tres mujeres viejas que controlan el destino de los dioses y los hombres—Voy a traicionar a los dioses con los gigantes, y provocaré el fin del mundo.

Completamente ridículo. Los pude haber traicionado infinidad de veces cuando estaban borrachos y tirados en el piso del Valhalla, y también salir con mis bolsillos llenos de oro. Pero notarán que todo sigue normal, a excepción de uno o dos que perdieron sus anillos. Lo siento, pero soy un ladrón, caí en ese hábito cuando era un niño y realmente nunca lo pude superar. Lo hacía principalmente por diversión, y claro que a los que les robaba era porque me debían favores. Y nunca maté a nadie por eso, a diferencia de algunos criminales, como yo les llamo.

Desgraciadamente, mi fama de travieso y ladrón no atraía a las mujeres, pero aceptaban que mis conversaciones era mejores. Aunque supongo que una o dos estaban dispuestas a pasar por alto ese defecto, ya que era considerado con sus sentimientos y sabía cómo complacer a una mujer. Pero no tengo esposa, porque no puedo confiar en alguien con todo mi corazón. Verán, tener esposa significa tener una pareja, claro para mí, y eso significa que tienes que compartir cosas. Y no sólo la cama y la comida. En un verdadero matrimonio tienes que compartirte a ti mismo, y eso es lo único que nunca he podido hacer. Hefrin y Marta, y otros más me enseñaron que hacer eso es una locura total. Es la única enseñanza que guardaría por siempre.

Y así fue como me convertí en una especie de paria, sin encajar. A veces esto me molestaba. Pero nunca lo suficiente como para arriesgar mi corazón. La vida de hechicero y embaucador usualmente es solitaria. Lo sabía y acepté ese hecho hace mucho tiempo, después de que abrí mis irritados ojos en mitad del bosque y concluí que la única persona en el mundo que se había preocupado por mi era yo.

No viví con los otros Aesir en el Valhalla, eran demasiado ruidosos y me hacían perder la concentración con sus fiestas y continuas discusiones. Para practicar mi magia necesitaba soledad y silencio. Nunca obtendría eso en aquel lugar, así que me traslade a un pequeño y placentero valle a unos siete kilómetros de ahí. Lo suficientemente lejos como para no despertarme a causa de una pelea de ebrios, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que Odín y Thor vinieran y les curara sus heridas de batalla. Y les diera algo para sus dolores de cabeza y sus crudas del día siguiente. ¿Mencioné que soy su curador no oficial? Ah no lo quieren saber ¿o sí? Sólo piensen en esto, de todos, yo soy el que tiene más cerebro, y conozco hierbas porque deambulo mucho por el bosque. Pregúntenle a Thor la diferencia entre perejil y menta, y sólo les mirara como una vaca bizca. Así que adivinen a quién llamaron cuando Tyr, ebrio, se cortó su propia mano con un hacha. El buen Loki. Sé que algunas historias cuentan que la perdió porque fue mordido por un lobo gigante, es la más grande mentira que jamás se ha dicho.

Yo fui el que fue despertado al alba, a causa del grito de Thor "¡Loki trae tu escuálido trasero abajo antes de que Tyr se desangre a morir!

Nunca ha habido una especie de afecto entre el nervioso guerrero y yo, pero desangrarse hasta la muerte no era una buena forma de morir, así que bajé y lo cure, dejando a Tyr estupefacto. Use alcohol y magia para cauterizar la herida, desagradable, pero necesario. A cambio obtuve un ojo morado, ya que Tyr me golpeo con su cinturón, por lastimarlo. No me dejó explicarle porque había hecho lo que hice, infección y gangrena no estaban en su vocabulario. De hecho muchas palabras no estaban.

Pero seguí presionando su brazo, sino se iba a poner peor, ahora usa un puño de oro o un garfio, y presume que es el príncipe de los guerreros al perder su mano en una horrible batalla con un lobo gigante. ¡Un lobo que salió de un gran hoyo negro, proveniente del reino de Hel! Como si no hubiera visto el hacha gigante cubierta de sangre con mis propios ojos ¿Y qué crédito recibí por salvar su brazo? Ninguno, como siempre. Se olvidó de que yo estaba ahí cuando le dio fiebre, poniendo la medicina en su garganta, y bañándolo en agua y hielo.

Cada vez que alguien se cortaba a sí mismo con una espada o tenía un dolor de estómago por tragar como un cerdo en el banquete. Ahí estaba. "¡Loki, trae tu maletín y ayúdame! ¡Me estoy muriendo de una enfermedad!" Mi respuesta habitual era: "Claro que no te puedes morir de una maldita enfermedad, estúpido, eres inmortal"

¿Dónde aprendí mis conocimientos médicos? Algunos viendo a los animales y a los mortales de Midgard. Los mortales me fascinan. Viven por muy poco tiempo, apenas un parpadeo, pero aún así son complejos. Eternamente motivados y curiosos, son una constante fuente de entretenimiento, para mí.

Para viajar al reino de los mortales utilizaba el puente de hielo, pero ahora los observó desde un espejo o un cuenco con agua. Mi casa es cómo las que describen en los cuentos de hadas, agradable, la levanté yo mismo usando magia. Fue muy duro. Me costó mucho trabajo levantarla, pero hubiera sido más difícil de la forma tradicional. La magia es rápida y no tarda mucho. La casa era una ilusión, pero a la vez no. Sólo se podía accesar a ella si alineas las rocas y la madera de determinada forma. Al final de la casa había una torre que usaba como mirador. Adoro mirar las estrellas y encontrar nuevas constelaciones en los cielos.

También tengo un pequeño granero y pastura para mi caballo, Heror, y para mi cabra Olga. Mis animales no son normales ¿Qué clase de hechicero sería si lo fueran? Son mucho más fuertes, inteligentes y tenaces, que otros animales, y pueden hablar. Si crees que tener animales que puedan hablar es algo increíble, déjame decirte que puede ser tanto una bendición como una maldición. Una bendición porque así la gente no piensa que estoy loco por hablar solo (aunque de todos modos lo piensan) Pero también es una maldición porque ambos me dicen que hacer. Créanme no saben lo afortunados que son al tener simples animales a los cuales cuidar, no tienen la amenaza de que Olga los golpee por no apretar su ubre lo suficientemente fuerte o que Heror se queje de que no hay suficiente paja en su comedero. Sin mencionar los cínicos comentarios que hacen cuando intento llamar la atención de una chica. ¿Y dicen que yo tengo lengua impropia? Aún así son buenos animales, son mas amigos que animales, y son diez veces más leales que cualquier inmortal. ¿Alguna vez les he dicho eso? Varias veces en el día los amenazo con pegarles por su bocota. Claro que ellos saben que estoy bromeando, nunca les pegaría.

Con todo y todo la vida del Hechicero y Ladrón de Asgard no es tan mala. Tengo abundante comida, un techo, privacidad y dos compañeros leales que me mantienen (no es una tarea fácil) Mi casa, a diferencia de una noche de fiesta en el Valhalla, se mantiene pulcra como un alfiler. Claro que no gracias a grandes esfuerzos, verdaderamente. Odio las tareas de la casa, prefiero pelar verduras a sacudir o barrer. Probablemente porque cuando era niño, y hacía esas tareas, era criticado por hacerlas mal. Entonces ¿cómo le hacía para tener mi casa limpia?

Gracias a mi amiga Nix, espíritu del hogar. Las Nixes viven para limpiar las casas y mantener todo limpio y ordenado. Si ven a una Nix sentada en la calle llorando, es porque algún idiota la corrió de su casa, y no hay nada más doloroso para una Nix que quedarse sin casa donde limpiar. Las Nixes son infelices sin trabajar, adoran ser útiles, cantan cuando barren y tararean cuando sacuden. En serio. Y cuando trapean están en el paraíso. Claro, que sólo yo en la casa, las cosas no eran tan desordenadas pero a veces dejaba platos y ropa sucios, para hacerla feliz. Y la Nix es feliz con vivir en un pequeño cuarto y hacer mis quehaceres a cambio de un cuenco de leche y miel, y pan oscuro. Las Nixes son pequeñas y extrañas.

Mi Nix se llama a si misma Ava, y no le importa vivir en el mismo lugar que un ladrón y hechicero, lo cual ya nos dice algo. Nunca encontrarías una Nix a cincuenta kilómetros del Valhalla, aunque el lugar es tan grande como para albergar a diez. Es por eso que Odín y su familia tienen sirvientes para hacer sus tareas. Ninguno de los Aesir, excepto tal vez, Idun, la señora de las manzanas, sabe cómo tratar a una Nix. Las Nixes no trabajan gratis, esperan que se les pague con bebida y comida, y con dulces en días festivos. También esperan que se les dé las gracias por su trabajo. Después de todo, es educación.

Es lamentable que la mayoría de los Aesir no tengan modales, porque una vez hubo una Nix o dos. Antes de irse a mejores casas por no ser alimentadas y apreciadas. Tenían razón. ¿Esperan que limpiaran vómito, cerveza, huesos y demás, para después recibir un pan rancio o un pedazo de queso mohoso? Ni lo crean. A pesar de todo las Nixes son espíritus menores y por lo tanto están muy abajo en las jerarquías de Asgard. Sigo pensando que merecen respeto. Estoy seguro que Ava estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Si tienen a una Nix feliz entonces tendrán una casa limpia. Puedo comer en el piso si quisiera. El trato es muy beneficioso para ambas partes. Veo a Ava en la mañana temprano o en la noche ya tarde, desde que les gusta dormir en la tarde. Se parece a una pequeña mujer con largas manos cafés, con cabello blanco y con enormes ojos cafés. Trae un pañuelo en su cabeza como una sirvienta normal, una Nix puede ser un dragón cuando le conviene.

Viste un liviano vestido de color ámbar, y sobre él un brillante delantal blanco, pero sin zapatos. A las Nixes les gusta estar descalzas. Sus rasgos son más pronunciados y distintivos que los de los humanos, y sólo miden medio metro de altura. Siempre llevan con ellas un par de tijeras y una bolsa con hierbas en su delantal. Las tijeras son para defenderse de algunos desagradables habitantes del reino y las hierbas son para sazonar los guisos. ¿Mencione que las Nixes cocinan delicioso? Si trabajo hasta tarde en mi laboratorio, Ava usualmente me trae sopa y un vaso de leche. Que usualmente viene acompañado de un regaño por trabajar tanto. Lo juro, a veces Ava piensa que es mi mamá, como si necesitara una a estas alturas.

A veces le reclamo porque olvida cual es su lugar. Sigo siendo su amo. Ella resopla y dice: "No serás amo de alguien por mucho tiempo si no dejas esas pociones y comes algo, señor"

"Si, Ava, ahora vete, Ava. ¿De casualidad no tendrás plata que pulir o algo así?"

"¡Humph! Está bien me iré, pero más te vale que esa comida ya no esté cuando regrese, señor ¿me escuchó?"

"¿O qué?" Me burle mientras sonreía

"O tú mismo limpiarás tu habitación mañana" gruñó, mientras meneaba sus dedos frente a mí

"Oh, muy bien, madre" suspire, pero no por la amenaza, sino porque Ava se ofende cuando no te comes su comida, y cuando una Nix se ofende tu casa sufre

"Eres malo, amo Loki" suspiró "no soy tan vieja como para ser tu madre"

"Uh, todos me dicen eso" sonreí maliciosamente "De todos modos ¿qué edad tienes?"

Eso siempre hacía que soltara un grito de indignación "¡Nunca se le pregunta a una dama su edad, amo!" dijo, pateo el suelo "¿Tu madre no te enseñó eso?"

"No, porque ella murió después de que yo naciera" Lo dije muy tranquilamente

"Bueno, ahora te lo estoy diciendo yo, así que cállate y recuérdalo"

"¿O qué?"

"O lavarás tu ropa" resoplo

Entonces me eche a reír y le dije que lo sentía, que nunca volvería a preguntarle por su edad, de todos modos ni podía recordarla

"¡Claro que puedo! ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Tengo trescientos sesenta y siete años"

"Ya veo" dije con una sonrisa triunfante "Demasiado joven para ser mi madre"

"Porque…porque…tú" se erizo

"¿Convenenciero bribón? ¿Lengua larga?" Sugerí

"¡Maldito tramposo!" escupió, entonces soltó a reír. Las nixes tienen un buen sentido del humor, afortunadamente para mí

"Claro, bueno no me llaman el Maestro de la Travesura por nada, Ava."

"Eres malo, amo Loki" resoplo, mientras me acariciaba la nariz. Entonces salió a pulir plata dejándome solo con mis experimentos. Cuando volvió, como siempre, el plato estaba vacío.

Al contrario de lo que la gente piensa, no uso magia negra para fortificar mis poderes. Nací con magia y no tengo que robarle la fuerza a alguna pobre virgen o succionarle el alma a un niño para incrementar mis poderes. Ya tengo suficiente poder, muchas gracias. Sólo los estúpidos mortales hacen ese tipo de desagradables cosas, y la mayoría de las veces lo hacen tan mal que algún espíritu vengativo los caza, y tiene el poder suficiente en un dedo. ¡Sólo imagínenlo! Ellos no saben que cuando quieres poder no necesitas cortarle el dedo a un esclavo. Un hechicero está dispuesto a sacrificarse, si no hay otra manera de conseguir poder.

Sólo pregúntenle a Odín. El sacrificó un ojo para obtener sabiduría y poder volar por las ramas de Yggdrasil, el árbol del mundo, por nueve días, y con esto ganó una bebida de Mimir el Bienhechor de la Sabiduría. Hay que aclarar. Primero trató de sacrificar a unos voluntarios, guerreros y mujeres, pero no pasó nada. Que desperdicio. Le sugerí que se cortara una mano, pero se negó, diciendo que era un dios guerrero y que necesitaba su mano para pelear. De todos modos un guerrero puede pelear con un ojo, eso fue lo que le dijo Mimir.

Horriblemente hermoso ¿no? Gracias a los hades yo nunca he querido algo así. Muchas da las cosas que quiero, las consigo robando, y si no, puedo vivir sin eso. Nunca me verán quitándome un ojo o estrangulándome para ser sabio. La sabiduría viene por sí sola, en la vida, y yo tengo suficiente como para esperar. Sin mencionar que después que Odín perdió su ojo, daño su belleza. Por suerte para él, se casó con Frigga justo a tiempo, claro que tuvo que pagarle a una chica Vanir para que fuera su esposa. Ah bien, nunca nadie dijo que mi hermano de sangre tuviera mucho cerebro. Sabiduría sí, pero no es lo mismo.

Ya que dije todo, nunca supe que fue los que los Nórdicos--¡esos entrometidos!—hicieron con mi historia. Mi vida pacífica y soltera llego a su fin. ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que la gente decía que no tenía corazón? O ¿Qué nunca arriesgaría mi corazón? Bueno, mentí. Así es, arriesgue mi corazón. Y lo perdí no una vez, sino dos.

La primera vez fue por un niño y la segunda por una mujer. ¿Les cuento cómo pasó? ¿Sí? Muy bien, tomen una silla, llenen su taza de aguamiel o lo que sea, y manténganse atentos que no me gusta repetir.


	2. Un llanto en la oscuridad

2

Un llanto en la oscuridad

Pasó muy temprano durante la mañana, antes de que el sol siquiera asomara dos rayos en el horizonte. Había hielo en el suelo y el viento cortaba, lo suficiente como para envolverme en pieles y lanas. Corrí de mi casa al granero, susurrando porque el frio hacía que mis dientes titiritaran y no pudiera hablar. Odio el frío, lo odio completamente.

Lo que hace más idiota la idea de que ayudaré a los gigantes de hielo a derrotar a Odín. Porque con los gigantes de hielo, viene el invierno eterno.

Un hechizo rompió el frío del viento, lo suficiente como para deslizarme dentro del caliente granero, prendí las lámparas en un segundo. Una vez que las luces se encendieron, me pude dedicar a hacer mis tareas, que eran alimentar y limpiar a los animales, y limpiar el patio.

El granero era de los pocos lugares en los que no usaba magia para ayudarme con las tareas, desde que me gusta trabajar con los animales. Ven, de verdad no soy un holgazán, al menos no donde es importante. Y levantar heno y suciedad del patio no es una tarea fácil. Pero me ayuda a mantenerme en forma y me mantiene caliente

"Llegas tarde" me dijo Heror mientras pateaba con sus cascos impacientemente "¿Dónde está mi avena?"

"Dame un maldito minuto, mal agradecido" pare un momento, frotándome las manos y soplando le a mis dedos

"¿Hace mucho frío allá afuera?" preguntó Olga

"Probablemente no, ya lo conoces, siempre se queja por un poco de frío" resoplo mi caballo. Él es un tipo grande y negro, con dieciséis patas, con un poco de sangre Arab. Eso lo hace correr como un demonio, pero también lo hace demasiado arrogante.

Sabía que era peligroso decirme esas cosas "Disculpa ¿Escuché que alguien quiere pasar la noche en la pastura? Bueno así veremos que tal esta el frío haya afuera ¿no crees?" sugerí dulcemente

Heror, a pesar de tener sangre Arab, odia el frío tanto como yo. Inmediatamente entró en pánico "No te lo tomes así, Loki. No era en serio"

"Eso creí" dije mientras levantaba la silla de montar del suelo y les colocaba heno en sus pesebres

Mientras ellos comían, me entretenía limpiando la suciedad de su patio, cambiándoles la paja sucia y colocándola en la carretilla. Aquí, debo de admitir, hacía un poco de trampa. Hacía un hechizo sobre la carretilla para que se llevara la paja y la pusiera en el montón. Una vez que eso estaba hecho, quedaba una suave y resistente cama, para que no se lastimaran sus patas.

"Loki ¿Voy a comer avena esta mañana?" Heror relinchó quejumbrosamente

"¿Y qué hay de mi ensalada?" me recordó Olga. Siempre toma zanahorias y lechugas frescas de mi jardín. "Que los dioses bendigan el servicio que recibimos aquí"

"Es mejor a cualquier otro lugar, vieja cabra quejumbrosa" fruncí el seño "te apuesto tu barba"

Olga rodo sus ojos, trato de tomar mi manga cuando pasaba por el frente de ella, un viejo truco suyo. Moví mi manga lejos de ella, y me dirigí al cubo donde guardaba sus vegetales. El cubo tiene un hechizo de congelamiento para evitar que las verduras se pudran. Lo quité y tomé zanahorias frescas, lechuga en pedazos y moras, espolvoreé un poco de azúcar y se lo lleve "Aquí tiene, señorita impaciente"

Lo devoró como si fuera un lobo hambriento

"De nada" murmuré, ella dijo algo con la boca llena de lechuga, que sonó a un gracias

Después llene la cubeta de Heror con avena, mezclándola con un poco de melaza. Le deje la pegajosa mezcla, no habló hasta que la cubeta estuvo vacía y tomó un trago de agua, mientras estremecía todo su cuerpo limpiándose un poco la crin y la cola.

Me hizo un ademán en forma de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho. Ese era nuestro usual ritual durante las mañanas.

"Demonios Heror, ¿Por qué te revolcaste en la espinas?" refunfuñaba mientras desenredaba su cola

"Te dije que había que podar esos setos" me dijo engreídamente con la boca llena de avena "No te puedo ayudar si el lugar está lleno de espinas"

"Serías de mucha ayuda sino rodaras en ellas" siseé

"No puedo. Mi pelaje me pica cuando está creciendo en invierno"

Agité mi cabeza, mientras mis manos pasaban con fuerza otro nudo. Usualmente soy delicado con Heror, ya que es muy sensible de piel. Pero ese día estaba irritado y cansado de tirar de la cola

"¡Hey!" Heror chilló "Diablos, Loki, eso duele"

"Perdón. Pero tu cola está muy enredada"

"Si me vuelves a jalar la cola de esa manera, yo te tumbo todos los dientes" me amenazó el semental, mientras pateaba con fuerza el suelo "Vamos a ver como luce tu sonrisa sin los dientes de en frente"

"Deja de ser un bebé" ordené, mientras le daba un golpecito en los cuartos "Casi termino"

Él volvio su cabeza para ver cómo se encontraba su cola "Estoy sorprendido de que siga teniendo cola después de lo que me hiciste"

Tomé su larga cola y se la lancé al rostro "Deja de quejarte, animal malagradecido. Sin mí parecerías un trapo"

Heror echo sus orejas para atrás "¿Un trapo? Pensé que sabías que provengo de sangre real. Era el orgullo del establo del sultán Majipoor"

"Claro que lo sé, yo fui el que te robó de ahí" dije mientras volteaba mis ojos "Ahora me puedes dejar continuar con mi letanía, oh Único Impecable, y te puedes dedicar a comer tu avena"

"Lo haría si me dejaras de jalarme el cabello" dijo mi semental enfurruñado

"Por ahora" dije mientras le daba una última cepillada

A pesar de cómo se escucha, Heror ama su sesión de peinado, al igual que yo. No hay nada más cómodo y relajante que cepillar a un caballo

Terminé rápidamente, ya que Olga se estaba quejando a causa de que estaba llena de leche y se supone que no debía pasar todo el tiempo cepillando a mi semental

Tomé la cubeta y mi banco, y me dirigí a ella "Relájate nena, no me he olvidado de ti" me reí por lo bajo, mientras empezaba a presionar su pequeña ubre

"Más te vale que no, porque ahí va la leche de tu desayuno" me advirtió "Y con cuidad hechicero, si me aprietas demasiado fuerte te patearé tanto que te seguirá doliendo la próxima semana"

"Señorita" fruncí el ceño, mientras miraba de reojo sus patas. Heror sería incapaz de patearme, pero Olga podría hacerlo sólo por rencor "Si uno de tus cascos se acerca a mí, saldré y tendrás que arreglártelas con tu leche"

Eso calmó su actitud bastante rápido. Por lo que me ha dicho una ubre llena es significado de un gran dolor después de un tiempo. Ella era como oro para mí, por eso siempre la trataba con delicadeza y buscaba no apretar fuerte.

Algo que siempre diré de Olga es que, a pesar de ser tan huraña, ella da la mejor crema y la leche más dulce en todo Asgard. Y la mantequilla y el queso que se hacen con su leche son deliciosos.

Una vez a la semana un sirviente proveniente del Valhalla viene a comprar un poco de estos productos para los inmortales de allá arriba. Sólo por eso soporto su actitud.

Apenas había terminado de llenar la cubeta, cuando escuché un ruido…como un gemido, proveniente de fuera "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté, tratando de identificar de dónde había venido ese ruido

"¿Qué?" preguntó Olga agitando su cola

"Sonó como un grito" contesté

"¿Dónde? Yo no escuché nada" me respondió con la boca llena de zanahorias

"¿Cómo? Si masticas tan fuerte" dijo Heror

"No tan fuerte como tú hablas, bolsa de aire" dijo Olga resoplando "¿Escuchaste algo? Zorro del desierto

"Hmm…Creo que escuché algo como un gato" dijo Heror rápidamente "¿Eso escuchaste Loki?

"Algo así" murmuré, mientras levantaba la cubeta y colocaba el banco en su lugar

"Tal vez sólo era el viento" dijo Olga "A veces se escucha como un llanto"

Dudé. Seguramente estaría en lo correcto. Había mucho viento ese día. Abrí la puerta del granero y me despedí de mis amigos por un momento, regresaría para sacarlos a pastar un poco más tarde, por la tarde; en ese momento estaba hambriento y quería mi desayuno

De nuevo escuché un agudo llanto, cómo el de un animal sufriendo "¿Qué demonios…?" Miré el jardín, pero no pude percibir nada fuera de lo normal. Pensé en llamarlo "Ey, gatito, gatito…" pero temí parecerme a un idiota mortal así que cerré mi boca

Seguí caminando hacia mi casa con la cubeta llena de leche, apretando mis dientes y enfrentándome al viento helado. Algunos mechones de mi cabello se revolvieron ante mis ojos, y por unos segundos no pude ver mi propia entrada. Finalmente logré cepillarme el cabello, y entonces vi una extraña canasta rectangular en frente de mi puerta

_Oh, eso lo explica. Seguramente uno de los sirvientes del Valhalla dejó un gato como pago por el queso y la mantequilla de la semana pasada. _Pensé, claro que me pareció extraño cuando generalmente Odín me paga con monedas. De todos modos no me quejaba, tendría al gato para hacerme compañía.

Abrí la puerta, metí la leche; entonces me agaché para deshacer los nudos de la canasta y ver al gato "Tranquilo" dije "te sacaré de ahí en un minuto"

Deshice el último nudo, y deslice la tapa de la canasta, listo para tomar al gato

Sólo que no había un gato adentro. Sólo un bulto con pieles de conejo "¿Eh? ¿Es alguna especie de broma?" dije en voz alta "¿Dónde está el gato?"

Las pieles de conejo comenzaron a moverse, las retiré pensado que el gato estaría atrapado entre ellas. Pero algo tomó mi pulgar y soltó un chillido, casi me caigo de la impresión

"¡Dioses y demonios!" grité "¡Tú no eres un gato, eres un bebé!"

El bebé me miró de arriba abajo, con esos ojos color miel. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me perdí en ellos. Entonces ella, porque era una pequeña, sonrió…una sonrisa llena de luz y amor, y el hielo que se encontraba en mi corazón se derritió.

"Vayamos adentro dónde está caliente ¿de acuerdo?" quité delicadamente mi pulgar de su pequeño puño. Tomé la canasta y caminé hacia dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta con el pie

Instantáneamente Ava apareció seguida de un aroma a pan recién orneado "Oh amo, ¿qué llevas ahí? Parece un pequeño bebé" asomó su cabeza a la canasta y sonrió "¡Que hermosura! ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella, amo?"

"No tengo idea" admití.


	3. Y un bebé hacen tres

******Esto es una traducción de Snapegirlkmf, este fic no es mio**

3

Y un bebé hacen tres

Esa fue la debilidad del siglo, ahora que lo pienso. No tenía ninguna experiencia con niños de ninguna especie; y mi propia infancia era el ejemplo. La única cosa que sabía de ellos era a partir de la observación de los mortales y sus niños; básicamente que había que alimentarlos cuando lloraban, limpiarlos cuando lo necesitaban, y cargarlos hasta que cayeran dormidos.

"Ava, ¿sabes algo de bebés?" pregunté, esperando poder zafarme del gancho.

"No, señor. Ni una cosa. Nosotras las nixes no tenemos bebés como estos. Nacemos de las bellotas, ya bastante crecidas."

Maravilloso. Casi le pregunto si existía una bellota lo bastante grande en la cual colocar al bebé; contuve el impulso porque no era culpa de ella que fuera abandonada en un lugar donde vivía un hombre solo.

"Señor, ¿de dónde vino?"

"La luna", murmuré, removí las pieles de conejo, pues la cocina estaba cálida debido a la chimenea, lugar donde puse la canasta.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo llegó allá?"

"¡Es una expresión, Ava!" gruñí. Nixes, pueden ser tan literales. "Mira, ve y has un poco de té y avena ¿sí? Tengo hambre y, por la forma en que está aullando, ella también."

Para los bebés es llanto, esos chillidos que dicen "aliméntame en este maldito momento" sonido que escuchan las madres diez mil veces. Hice una mueca y moví la canasta de manera gentil.

"Oye, linda, no hay necesidad de gritar" canté, usando mi tono más gentil y dándole mi infalible sonrisa que hace a las mujeres suspirar.

Le importó un comino. Su pequeño rostro se tornó rojo y sonaba como a un cuarto lleno de gatos recelosos.

Ava tenía sus manos sobre las orejas. "Señor, ¡haga que pare!"

"¿Cómo?" chasqueé "Por el ojo sangrante de Odín, no sé qué come."

"Leche" jadeó la nix. "Los bebés toman leche de, uh, el pecho de su madre."

"¡Oh, genial! Eso ayuda muchísimo ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Hacer crecer a una pareja?"

"¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa?" gritó Ava por encima del llanto del bebé. "Yo solo limpio casas, no sé nada acerca de bebés mortales o Aesir."

_Piensa Loki, _me ordené a mí mismo. _Podría ir al Valhalla y arrastrar fuera a Frigga para que alimente a este bebé, ¿puedo hacer eso? _La obvia respuesta estaba frente a mí en una cubeta. La leche de Olga era nutritiva; era lo suficientemente buena para mí, por lo tanto, debía serlo para la bebé.

"Ava, ve a la torre y tráeme una botella de cristal pequeña y un par de guantes de becerro." Le ordené "¡Rápido! Se está poniendo peor."

Por la barba de Olga, ¿cómo algo tan pequeño puede gritar tanto? Seguramente ya la habían escuchado en todo el camino a Midgard. Traté de entretenerla, sin mucho éxito, dándole mi dedo para succionar; lo hizo por dos segundo y al no obtener nada lo lanzó; entonces me miró con desconcierto y gritó a todo pulmón.

Ava regresó con las cosas que le pedí en un segundo, me senté a llenar el bote. Había ya hecho algo similar con un cordero huérfano, si funcionó para él, debería funcionar con un bebé. Llené el vaso de cálida leche y aseguré el improvisado chupón con una palabra mágica, ¡ya estaba!

Cargué a la bebé, la cual gritó y se retorció aún más. "Quédate quieta." Le dije seriamente y la acomodé en mis brazos inexpertos. Ahora, ¿cómo he visto que las mujeres mortales hacen esto? Coloqué la botella en su pequeña boca y, gracias a los cielos, se calló y comenzó a succionar.

Ava y yo suspiramos de alivio.

"¿Qué clase de idiota deja a un bebé en mi puerta?" me pregunté mientras la bebé se alimentaba. "¿No saben que no tengo esposa'"

De hecho, tenía una pequeña idea de quién la puso ahí, pero como no tengo pruebas, no importa mencionar nombres.

La bebé engullía la leche como si no hubiera un mañana, me preguntaba hace cuánto que no la alimentaban; por la forma en que se abalanzó sobre la botella calculaba una semana. No tenía idea de la edad que tenía, pero no se veía tan pequeña como los recién nacidos que yo había visto. Ella era rellenita y con la piel rosa, con una capa de suave cabello sobre su cabeza. Debajo de la piel de conejo traía un delgada túnica; claramente alguien se había tomado el tiempo de vestirla así que, pude deducir, que no se habían comportado del todo negligentes.

De repente escupió el chupón y comenzó a llorar; traté de darle la botella de nuevo pero volteó su cabeza y aulló. "¿Ahora, qué está mal?" demandé. Recordé todo lo que había visto a las madres hacer con un bebé llorado. Recordé que lo sostienen en su hombro y golpean su espalda; me agaché y realicé lo mismo, casi al instante fui premiado con un gran eructo.

"Supongo que no te puedo culpar por llorar" dije, volteándola de nuevo, dio otro pequeño eructo. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

Ella balbuceó suavemente, y yo le daba de beber el resto de la botella, para que eructara después.

Luego tuve que cambiarla, y me puse a hacerlo con prisa, limpiándole con agua tibia y un paño suave, y luego envolví su pequeño trasero en un paño blanco limpio que estaba dentro de la canasta. Ella se retorció un poco bajo mi labor torpe, pero al final todo volvió a su lugar y de nuevo la instalé en mis brazos.

Me encontré con un pequeño trozo de pergamino en la parte inferior de la cesta, lo abrí y lo leí ávidamente, esperando que me dijera a dónde podía llevar a la pequeña ratoncita.

En el momento en que había terminado leer tenía la cara roja y maldecía a todos con todas las palabras que había aprendido.

He aquí lo que decía la carta:

_Mi nombre es Helga. Nadie me quiere. Por favor déjame entrar, soy una huérfana sin familia. Gracias._

Eso era todo. No había un "disculpa, ¿puedes quedarte con mi bebé?" Sólo su nombre, las palabras nadie me quiere y el hecho de que era huérfana. Leer el pergamino me provocó dolor de cabeza.

Miré de nuevo a la bebé adormilada. Podía ser la bebé de cualquier, desde un pobre sirviente hasta un príncipe. Seguramente era mitad Vanir o Aesir, no puedo decir cuál con exactitud; también era, y eso fue por mero instinto, mitad mortal, razón por la cual, sin duda alguna, fue abandonada. De seguro el padre era un inmortal que había decidido arrojarla a los lobos en vez de criar a una débil mortal; además era una niña y la mayoría de los Aesir no sabrían qué hacer con una hija. Ellos creían que las niñas no eran más que una carga; todo lo que les importaba era criar hijos lo suficientemente fueres para levantar un hacha en su espalda, beber y pelear todo el día y toda la noche. ¡Por favor! ¿De dónde creían que los hijos vendrían si no hubiera mujeres? Tal vez de las bellotas, la idea no me sorprendió.

Y peor era el hecho de que fue regalada. Como yo, tenía magia en sus venas; a pesar de ser pequeña podía sentir el poder en ella. Un hechicero siempre reconoce a alguien de su estirpe. ¿Sus padres desconocidos sabrían eso? ¿Fue por eso que fue a la dejaron aquí? ¿Porque no querían tener nada que ver con una niña hechicera?

_Mocoso brujo mitad Aesir. _Pude escuchar a Hefrin decir esas palabras como si hubiera sido ayer. Me hizo enojar más ahora de lo que en ese entonces. Ahora había otra niña hechicera mitad raza, a la que nadie quería y abandonada; justo como yo lo había sido.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de sacar las oscuras memorias de mi infancia, pero ellas llegaron flotando claramente, y de la misma manera abrieron mi corazón. "No otra vez" me escuché suspirar "¡Nunca más!"

"Nunca más ¿qué?" llegó quejumbrosa Ava del fogón donde había estado haciendo harina de avena.

"Nunca más un niño será tratado de esta manera." Terminé gentilmente "No si yo lo puedo ayudar. No tenemos alternativa mi amiga, nadie la quiere, esto dice aquí." Coloqué el pergamino en frente de la nariz de Ava.

"¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa?" susurró la nix, mirándome de manera atontada.

"Aha, significa que nos la quedamos." Miré hacia abajo y sonreí. "No serás hija de nadie, pequeña; de ahora en adelante eres mía."

"Helga Lokisdotter." Canturreó Ava.

"No, Helga no, no se quedará con el nombre que le dieron." Dije firmemente. "Ellos no merecen nombrar a una niña después de abandonarla a su suerte. La llamaré Bella, significa hermosa en italiano. Mírala Ava, ¿no es hermosa?"

"Oh, claro. Tan hermosa como una estrella de verano."

La besé gentilmente en la frente. "Entonces te llamarás Bella Lokisdotter, y nunca necesitarás nada, te lo prometo. Yo seré los dos, madre y padre para ti pequeña."

Bella estaba inexpresiva ante mi declaración, me miraba de manera somnolienta. Eso no importaba, tenía una promesa y tenía que guardarla, ha sido la promesa más importante que he hecho. No me arrepiento, a pesar de que muchas veces mi hija que hecho que me jale el cabello, no me he arrepentido ni una sola vez. La amo como si fuera de mi propia sangre.

Una vez dicho, la coloqué de nuevo en la canasta, tenía que construirle una más grande. Entonces comí mi tan ansiado desayuno.

Estúpidos idiotas, pensaba mientras comía. Echaba un vistazo de cuando en cuando a la canasta. ¿Cómo pudieron dejar así a una bebé tan pequeña, como si no fuera nada, como una pieza de basura? ¿Cómo? Estaba sana, era adorable. ¿Cómo es que no la quisieron? Por la barba de Thor, todo lo que hizo fue mirarme y me enamoré ¡Yo, el Maestro de la travesura! ¡El ladrón de Asgard! ¿No es una ironía?

* * *

Pensé que mi rutina no cambiaría mucho con esta nueva compañía. Debí haber estado borracho porque la llegada de Bella cambió todo. Por primera vez en mi vida era responsable de otra persona además de mí mismo; fue demasiado cansado. Se levantaba en medio de la noche porque estaba mojada y de nuevo tres o cuatro horas después porque tenía hambre. Aprendí a dormir en pequeñas siestas, como un gato, con un oído atento a la cuna que estaba al lado de mi cama. También aprendí a llenar una botella con leche en las noches para alimentarla en la madrugada antes de que despertara a medio Asgard con sus gritos.

Ava resguardó mi cordura muchas veces durante las primeras semanas ayudándome a cambiarla, haciendo ropa para ella y todas las miles de cosas que un padre tiene que aprender a hacer. Ella amaba a Bella tanto como yo, y cuidaba de ella cuando iba al Valhalla para comprar cosas y robar a los demás cuando me venía en gana.

Cuántos Aesir se burlaron cuando averiguaron que era padre de una huérfana. "¡Aliméntame, mamá!" Se burlaba Tyr, fingiendo que abrazaba una muñeca "¡Tengo hambre!"

"¿Por qué no estás vestido con una falda y un chal, Loki?" se reía Thor

"¿Por qué no lo estás tú?" le refuté. "Te veías muy tentador con un velo y un corsé la última vez, tu cabello rizado y perfumado, cuando fuiste a buscar tu martillo con los gigantes, ¿o no lo recuerdas, Thora querida?"

"¡No es verdad!" bramó mientras se ponía colorado. No sé cuál es el problema, ropa de mujeres o ropa de hombres, simplemente son prendas; debajo de eso eres siempre el mismo.

"Oh, claro que sí, dulzura. Yo estaba ahí y todos los gigantes estaban babeando por tu espalda bien formada y miraban de manera candente tus pantorrillas. Eres fuerte como un buey e igual de estúpido que ellos." Gruñí imitando a uno de los en la fiesta de bodas.

"¿Me llamaste estúpido?" bramó el señor del trueno.

"Como un gigante". Me burlé, mi temperamento había llegado a su límite. Entonces bramé como un burro "Vete a casa Thor, tu esposo te está llamando."

Los otros murieron de risa. Thor se puso aún más rojo y apretó los puños. "¡Cállate, Loki!"

"Hazme callar, imbécil" grité deliberadamente y moví mi trasero en frente de él. "¡Vamos pequeño asno, golpéame!"

Thor balanceó el pie, pero yo estaba preparado para él. Me levanté y di un salto mortal aterrizando detrás de él limpiamente en ambos pies. Entonces lo golpeé en su trasero grande y gordo. "¡Asno malo, no deberías golpear a tu maestro." Canté.

Thor rugió y se giró. "¡Loki, cuando te atrape…!"

"¡Lo cual nunca va a pasar!" me burlé. Le di un golpe en la pierna, antes de que volteara, yo ya estaba lejos bailando a lo largo de la mesa, exhibiendo mi sonrisa, mi firma.

"¿Quieren escuchar una canción, chicos?" llamé haciendo malabares con los tarros. "Había una vez un pequeño asno su hombre era Thor… hee ho hee ho."

Thor levantaba objetos de la mesa intentado inútilmente de golpearme. No tenía ningún problema en evadirlo pues era demasiado lento, yo era como un rayo, ahora en la mesa, ahora debajo de ella, cantando mi nuevo verso con todas las posibilidades de convertirse en una narración épica. Y los otros Aesir se burlaban.

Thor, el estúpido, seguía intentado atraparme, aunque sólo le diera al aire. "¿No has tenido suficiente Príncipe de los Aesires?" Me burlé golpeándolo de nuevo, no lo pude resistir era un blanco fácil.

Intentó golpearme y falló "Estoy ansiando el día, en que te canses de esa mocosa y la arrojes a la nieve a donde pertenece." Gruñó el dios del trueno.

¨¿Qué dijiste?" siseé, mi voz se volvió mortalmente profunda. Los demás dejaron de reír a mí alrededor, de hecho me miraron con precaución. Lo que hizo no tenía gracia.

"Me escuchaste. No es nada más una bastarda de Vanir ¿por qué debería importarte? Ya verás en un mes o más los lobos la matarán como tú debiste haber hecho en primer lugar."

Lo golpeé con un tarro, estaba furioso; no me importaba que me presionara, yo podía defenderme con magia. Thor voló por los aires y se estampó contra el muro del salón. Lo seguí con el rostro rojo de furia. "No vuelvas a decir eso acerca de mi hija, maldito bastardo ¿me escuchaste?" grité al aturdido señor del trueno "o te quitare la cabeza y la pondré en tu trasero."

De alguna manera mis manos estaban alrededor de su garganta, creo que pude haberlo ahorcado de no ser por los idiotas de Tyr y Baldur que me arrastraron lejos de él. Peleé con ellos como un desquiciado hasta que Odín apareció "¡Loki, contrólate!"

La calma volvió, la furia en mí se calmó. "Pueden dejarme ir ahora", les dije a los otros inmortales, me soltaron, mirándome como nunca lo habían hecho. Nunca he perdido mi temperamento como en aquella ocasión, siempre he sido de cabeza fría, pero me di cuenta de que mi control era nada en comparación con los insultos hacia mi hija.

"Creo que rompiste su tarro" murmuró Modi de manera acusadora.

"Bien, a lo mejor para la próxima aprenda a cerrar la boca" espeté. Entonces salí del salón todavía sacando chispas rojas y azules, seguía furioso. La valentía de ese torpe patán para decir que la hubiera dejado a los lobos. El pensamiento era enfermizo. Mi preciosa Bella, ¿alimento para lobos? No mientras haya aliento en mi cuerpo.

Me prometí entonces no tener nada que ver con mis similares. De ahora en adelante podrían curarse ellos mismo sus resacas e indigestiones; y arreglar sus estúpidas cortadas y raspones. Yo estaba totalmente desentendido, que fueran a molestar a Gird o a algún otro gigante con pociones y vendajes.

Nunca los perdonaría por el terrible insulto. Sabía que los demás pensaban que Thor era un estúpido por decir aquello en alto; pude leer sus mentes, y sabía que consideraban a mi hija como poco más que un esclavo, porque, al igual que yo, era una huérfana.

Los maldije a todos durante el trayecto a casa.

Y no volví a hablar con ninguno de ellos durante tres años.


End file.
